Naruto You Must Eat Vegetables!
by Ranvionist
Summary: Ternyata Naruto susah bnged makan sayur! bla bla bla  keterangan lebih lengkap baca di dalem   OneShot!  Wajib dibaca en Di komen!  wahhhhh Author nyruhhhhhh


Title:Naruto! You Must Eat Vegetables!

Disclaimed:Masashi Kishimoto

Nasihat Author: NARUTO itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama! kalo punyaku kubuat Minato en Kushina idup slma-lamanya!

WARNING!:Crita ini bener-bener ga jelas!

…Di Suatu Pagi…

"Arigatou buat makanannya Oka-san!"kata Naruto riang sambil berlari menuju jendela.

"Hey,habiskan sarapanmu-dattebane!"teriak Kushina merahnya yang panjang melayang-layang dibelakangnya menyerupai ekor Kyuubi.

"Aha…ha…ha…"tawa Minato terpaksa sambil meneruskan membaca tak diajak mengikuti pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin latihan agar bisa menjadi hokage-dattebayo!"seru Naruto tak jelas karena mengigit roti isinya.

"Iya Oka-san tahu!tapi habiskan dul—"

"Udah ya!"

Naruto melompat dari melihat jendela itu sambil mendengus marah.

"Hufh! tu anak emang keterlaluan! Minato sekali-kali ajari anakit—"

Kushina menengok ke tempat Minato tadi ,Minato sudah menghilang dari yang tadi di baca Minato terbaring di atas kursinya.

"Bapak ma anak sama aja!"

Kushina berjalan ke meja Minato sudah bersih (ntu aja! Saying istri gitu lho!) Sedangkan piring Naruto masih setengah muka manyun,Kushina membersihkan meja ,ketika dia mengangkat mangkuk nasi Naruto,Sebuah sumpit jatuh ke ogah-ogahan Kushina berjongkok untuk mengambil sumpit …

"WHATZZZ?"

Di bawah meja makan,terlihat beberapa sayur yang berceceran mengotori naik pitam lagi yang nggak suka sayur di rumah ini selain Uzumaki Naruto?

"NARUTOO!"

Sementara itu,Naruto berjalan sambil mengunyah potongan terakhir roti -tiba dia mendapat firasat buruk.

"Uhhh…moga Oka-san nggak-"

"NARUTOO!"

Kushina berlari cepat sekali menuju kaget bukan mall (*PLAK!* "salah! main!").Tanpa aba-aba dari Author,Naruto berlari.

"AMPYUNNN OKA-SAN!"

"Makan dulu sayurmu!"

"OGAH! Nggak enak mak!"

"Makan! Kalo nggak mak paksain nih!"

"Jangan mak!"

Naruto berlari menuju gedung Hokage,tempat ayahnya bekerja.

"Duhhh…opo lagi ni?"tanya Minato sambil menatap sebatalion kertas yang baru saja dibawa Kakashi.

"Data-data Genin baru!"jawab Kakashi tegas."Ayo donk Sensei ! Kerja !"

"Uh…ngomong sih gampang…"sahut Minato sewot

"Tapi Sensei 'kan Hokage ! mau nggak mau harus dikerjain ! "

"Iye-iye "Minato menjawab …Kakashi sama Kushina sama aja ! batin Minato.

"Oc deh ! "seru Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya."Dah Sensei ! ane mo makan soto padang dulu nih ! "

Minato manyun ketika melihat Kakashi memghilang.

"Nape nasib gue kayak gini…?"Minato mengangis dramatis kayak di -ampe Author pengen nangis juga ! (lebay)

"Oto-san!"

Naruto menyeruak kaget bukan kepompong (*Teplok* "salah ! kepalang !"Author menekan keras tombol keyboard saking geramnya)

"Paan Naruto?"Tanya Minato karena sekarang Naruto memeluknya.

"Babeh ! sembunyiin aye ye ! "mohon Naruto sambil menangis-nangis gaje.

"Lho?kenape?"

"Mak tuh!nyuruh aye makan sayur yang gak enak ! "

Minato terdiam.

"Udeh mendingan kamu ikutin aja kata-kata emakmu…"Kata Minato bijaksana.

"Babeh jangan kayak gitu donk "protes Naruto."Ape babeh nggak saying ma anak babeh yang lucu dan menggemaskan ini…?"

"HOAX! "Author muntah lalu…

*BAK BUK!*Author digebukin sama Minato,Kushina,dan para Naruto fans

Minato melihat Naruto mulai nangis-nangis gaje terenyuh melihatnya.

"Oooohhhh…"seru Author dramatis.

"Woi! Author!dari tadi gangguin aje!"protes Minato marah.

"Uppssss….Sorry! keceplosan!"kata Author malu

Bek tu Stori (Bts)….

"Oke deh! Ngumpet di bawah meja gih! Cepetan!"

Naruto menatap Babehnya riang.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Oto-san!"

Naruto menyusup ke bawah meja Hokage.

"Babeh! Kal—"

"Sssstttt!"

"GUBRAKKK!"

Pintu ruang Hokage terbuka itu sering terjadi ketika Kushina datang ke kantornya,tapi tetap saja Minato kaget sampai terlonjak 3 cm dari kursinya.

"Minato!"panggil Kushina keras + marah x jengkel (lha? ini kalimat ato rumus Matematika? )"Mana Naruto? "

Minato mengeluarkan keringat gemetar.

"M-umm-mh…Nar-Naruto…"

"HAH?"

"Nar-Naruto gak ada di sini! "

Kushina cengo.

"Bo'ong!"

"Suer dikewer-kewer yang penting ane gak dijwer!"seru Minato sambil membentuk tanda 'Peace' pada kedua tangannya.

Kushina dia berusaha menyerap kata-kata ,Naruto,Author dan para Crew yang bekerja di otak Author menarik nafas menunggu jawabannya.

"Hmmm…"Kushina mengerutkan itu tubuh Minato mengeluarkan keringat dingin lebih banyak.

"Ummm…"Sekarang Kushina memelintir-lintir rambutnya dengan jarinya.

"WOI !gaya gue ituuu!"Seru dari Near dari Death Note marah.

"Pinjem bentar!"sahut Author sewot

Bts….

Keringat Minato makin deras.

"Srup!Srup!"Kushina menyeruput mie ramennya (Kok bias?)"Ummm…"keringat Minato sudah super-duper-hyper-deluxe-master deras sekarang (Banjir donk?)

"Oc deh!"

Minato,Naruto,dan Author terkejut bagai mendengar pet-

"DEBUM!"suara petir terdengar.

"WOI!blon!"omel Author pada para Crew.

"G-gomen Author!Oke Replay!"

Replay…

"Oc deh!"

Minato,Naruto,dan Author terkejut bagai mendengar pet-

"DEBUM!"suara petir terdengar lagi.

"Woi! suseh emen sih? cuman satu stage aje salahnye 1.000 kali!"omel Author super marah dan sewot kepada Crew.

"G-Gomenasai Author!"ucap Crew,merasa bersalah."Replay ya..?"mohon Crew

"Ogah ah udah lanjut aje!"

Bts…

-ir ketika mendengar kata Kushina itu."Aku percaya sama kamu."

Minato terkesiap kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa bersemangat mendengar kata Kushina itu.

"Adegan Romantis! Adegan Romantis! Rekam! Rekam !"teriak Author ribut sendiri.

"Kenape die?"tanya Minato kepada Kushina yang hanya menahan tawa melihat Author.

"Tau tuh!"jawab Kushina.

Bts…

"Maaf ya menganggumu,Dagh Minato!"seru Kushina sambil tersenyum manis

"Dagh Kushina-hime!"balas Minato sambil tersenyum

Author kelepek-kelepek lalu jatuh ,Kushina,Naruto dan para Crew sweat drop.

Bts…

"Hufhhh! akhirnye!"celetuk Naruto sambil keluar dari meja dasar anak gak ngerti keadaan!

"NA-RU-TO!"Kushina menengok kearah Naruto dengan tampang mengerikan,Kuntilanak abad ke 7!

"Hah?Uwahh!Oka-san!"Naruto langsung ngibrit melewati Minato dan meloncati jendela.

"Tunggu!"Kushina juga melompat tapi sayang sekali (betul-betul sayang sekali!)Kushina tersandung meja slow motion,Kushina terjatuh ke Minato.

"Pause!Pause!"teriak Author."TEK!"adegan terpause.

"Hum…hum…"Author meneliti posisi Kushina dan Minato.

"Woi cepetan kek!gue pegel nih!"seru Kushina kesal.

"Gue juga!"seru Minato menyetujui perkataan bini-nya.

"Halah!elu masih mending duduk! lha gue telungkup! Malah ga ada kasurnye lagi ? ! kata Kushina gondok.

"I-iye-ye? Betul juga ye?"gumam Minato

"Woi! Author dah belon?" Teriak Kushina marah.

"Belon!sabar dikit donk!"jawab Author sambil melanjutkan memeriksa posisi Minato dan Kushina.

"Hm…hm…"gumam Author."Seharusnye Kushina bukan disini nih!"

Minato dan Kushina cengo.

"Terus sapa yang seharusnye disini selain aye?"Tanya Kushina bingung.

"AYE!"jawab Author bersemangat.

"HOEX!"Minato,Kushina,dan para Crew muntah massal.

"Ogah!ogah! Ga mao gue!"protes Minato kesal.

"Kok gituuuu…?"Tanya Author kecewa.

"Bukan muhrimnye! Tau ga sih loe?"kata Minato gondok

"Oooohhh kalo muhrimnye elo mau ma gue?"teriak Author."Ya udah nikah yuk!"ajak Author sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Woi…gue disini…"kata Kushina dingin sambil menatap Author dengan tatapan Kuntilanak-abad-ke 7 nya.

"Go-gomenasai hehehehe…."Author menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatel.

"Hmm…Emak ma Babeh lagi ngapain ye?"gumam Naruto sambil ngintip dari jendela.

"Woi! Ini bukan tontonan anak kecil! Turun cepetan!"Omel Author yang ngeliat Naruto ngintip dari jendela.

"Woi! Usia gue ma elu tuh tuaan gue dua taon tau!"protes Naruto kepada Author.

"Bodo'! Cepet turun! Kalo kagak,enggak gue bayar lu!"ancam Author

"Iye-iye ane turun"kata Naruto manyun sambil turun.

"Oc deh! PLAY!"perintah Author

"Author minggir dulu donk!"teriak Minato dan Kushina berbarengan.

"Puh!"Author minggir dari jangkauan MinaKush.

"Malu-maluin pembaca tau kalo Author muncul! "seru Kushina

"Dah…Udah 'kan protesnya?Ok deh Play!

Bts…

"DBUKK!"Kushina terjatuh ke atas tubuh Minato.

"Coba gue yang disitu! Coba gue yang disit—"

"Jangan mimpi Author! dah siang!"celetuk salah satu Crew yang disamping manyun.

"Ah…."Minato melihat kea rah memerah.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU!"seru Kushina tanpa memedulikan keadaan sambil menginjak wajah Minato lalu melompat keluar melalui jendela.

"Ughhhh…."Minato menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya."Emak ma anak sama aja! gak ngerti keadaan!"batin Minato kesal.

"UWAAAAAAA!"Naruto mempercepat larinya.

"NARUTO!MAKAN SAYURMU!"

"Ga mao! Kalo enak pasti kumakan setiap hari!"

"Paksain lah!di mulut sih emank ga enak,tap khasiatnya luar biasa!Ayo makan!"

"Ga Mao!"

Naruto terus berlari-.

"Lari! Lari! Lari! (Lari! Lari! Lari!)"Author menyanyikan lagu Captain Tsubasa dengan suara keras.

"Woi! Author! jangan nyanyi! 'pala gue pengeng nih!"seru Naruto sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Au nih! Kalo suaranye cakep gak pa-pa,lha ini! Suara dah kayak kambing pecah (?)!"ata Kushina menyetujui perkataan anaknya.

"Ya elah sampe segitunya…"gumam Author kesal + sewot = terhina

BTS…

-tanpa mempedulika Kushina yang sudah teriak-teriak sampai ini tentu saja membuat Kushina marah.

"Hm…."gumam Hinata sambil melihat ke arah kirinya.

"WUAHHHHH! AMPUN MAK! "teriak Naruto buat ngebangunin mayat dari lebih dari cukup…

"Na-Naruto-kun…!"kata Hinata berlari melewatinya.

"Hai Hinata! Kite ngobrolnye nanti aje ye!"seru Naruto tanpa memperlambat larinya.

"Tunggu Naruto!"teriak Kushina hanya mangap melihatnya.

"Ah…i-iya!" balas cengo.

Sementara itu,Minato sedang mengerjakan sebagian kecil kertas-kertas yang tadi dibawa sebentar mengerjakannya tiba-tiba dia mulai sudah memberat…

"Oooh! Minato-sama! Kalo mo tidur entar dulu ye!"seru Author berusaha membuat Minato tidak mengantuk.

"Aduhhhh gue dah ngantuk nih!"balas udah ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Yah ntar dulu! Tahan ye!"Mohon , 1 2 3 ! Minato sudah tertidur pulas di tempatnya.

Author cengo.

"Yahhh tidur deh die…"keluh Author sambil mendengus.

"Hmmm…die tidur ye?"Tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Author.

"HUAAAA!Oh…kamu Kushina…"Kata Author kaget.

"Ya elah gak usah sampe segitunye kali…."kata Kushina sewot.

"Gomen…"

"Oh iye!Author si Minato tidur ye?"

"Iye…duhhh gimane nih?"

"Gak usah khawatir! biar aye bangunin!"ujar Kushina sambil berjalan menuju Minato.

"Tolong ya!"teriak Author dari menatapnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Kushina berjalan ke arah sudah dekat,dia menggenggam kerah jubbah Hokagenya dia mendekatkan wajahnya.30 cm…20 cm…10 cm… (Author panas dingin melihatnya!)Lalu…

"WOI!BANGUN MINATO!"teriak Kushina sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Minato."BANGUN BELOM WAKTUNYA TIDUR!"

Author,Naruto (yang dateng 5 detik setelah Kushina menganggetkan Author)dan para Crew sweat drop melihatnya.

"Yahhh dikirain mau ciuman! Cape dehhhh!"seru Author sambil meletakkan punggung tangan mereka di jidat mereka masing-masing.

"Hah? Kalian tadi bilang apa?"Tanya Kushina polos (tumben polos! *KDEBUK!* digebukin Kushina)

"Ah nggak!bukan apa-pa kok! l-lanjutin aje!"kata Author tersenyum lalu melanjutkan membangunkan Minato.

"Sial bet ya Naruto! Padahal dikit lagi mereka ciuman!tapi yahhh g nyangka kayak gini jadinye…"

ujar Author pelan kepada Naruto.

"Tul tuh!duhhhh sial banged…"geram Naruto

"Kita senasib toss!"

*TEPLOK*Author dan Naruto Toss-an

"Ehhhh aku dah bangun Kushina…!"seru Minato mulai merasa pusing karena Kushina mengguncangnya keras-keras.

"Oke!Good!"kata Kushina senang sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada jubah Minato."Dah selesai Author!"

"O-oh…makasih…"kata Author masih sweat drop.

Bts…

Tapi dia berusaha menahannya ("Apaan nih? uduh…100% lying nih kalimat!")Tiba-tiba pintu kantornya diketuk.

"Masuk…"kata Minato lemas.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Sandaime

"Kenapa loe Minato?Ngantuk?"Tanya Sandaime

"I-iye Sandaime-sama!aye ngantuk!"jawab Minato jujur

"Ya udah keluar gih! Biar gua aja yang ngerjain ini! Elu jaga-jaga di desa! "(lha,emanknya Minato satpam?)

Pupil mata Minato membesar sebesar kelereng."B-bener nih?"

Sandaime menggangguk.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Sandaime-sama!"seru Minato sambil memeluk sebelah kaki Sandaime dan menangis-nangis gaje di situ (*PLAK!* Author ditamparin sama Kushina,Naruto dan para Minatoholic )

"Iye-Iye udeh sono pergi jaga!"perintah Sandaime.

"Hai ~ "balas Minato sambil meloncat dari jendela Hokage.

Sandaime menatap jendela tempat Minato menghilang.

"Yare-Yare"katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hm…"gumam Minato ketika dia mendarat sukses,selanat,dan tidak cacat ("emank Minato bayi baru lahir?" )di tanah depan gedung Hokage."Sebaiknya mulai jalan dari mana ya?"

Minato berjalan menuju pintu gerbang lalu menatap sekeliling.

"mm…lebih baik mulai dari sin—"

"KYAAAA! YONDAIME-SAMA!"

Terdengar cewek-cewek lebay berteriak :Cewek-cewek cantik,Ibu-ibu celamitan,Janda-janda alay sampe Nenek-nenek peyote yang dah cengo + mangap langsung ngibrit ketika cewek-cewek lebay itu makin dekat dengannya.

"WOI!gue ikut!"teriak Author sambil menyusul rombongan cewek-cewek lebay Crew sweat drop.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Kushina…

"UWAH!"Naruto masih berlari kencang.

"Ni anak…Woi Naruto! Makan sayurmu !"

"Ga Mao!"

"Makan!"

"Ogah!"

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya demi menghidari Kushina juga berlari demi menangkap 2 orang itu tidak lelah juga berlari dan berteriak,padahal mereka berdua sudah mengelilingi desa Konaha 2 kali sambil teriak-teriakan!

Ketika mereka sudah nyaris sampe ke Gedung Hokage untuk kedua kalinya.

"TEP!"

Naruto terus berlari kencang tanpa memedulikan bunyi ,dia merasa tak berpindah tambahkan lagi kecepatannya,tapi tetap saja dia merasa sama sekali tidak berpindah tempat.

"Percuma aje Naruto…"kata Kushina berbisik di telinganya.

"Are ?"

Kushina sudah menggunakan kekuatan cakra spesialnya yang berbentuk rantai pada kaget bukan kepolong (*BAK!* salah! kepalang! Halah aye salah mulu disini!) dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"HUAA! Emak! lepasin aye!"teriak Naruto sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya gak karuan.

"BLUK!"

"Aduhhhhh"Naruto mengaduh karena pantatnya jatuh di tanah yang cengo.

"ehhhh? Emak nggak—"

"Emak hanya pengen maen sama kamu kok…"ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut

Naruto cengo lalu menundukkan kepalanya,merasa selalu mengesampingkan orang dipikirkannya hanya latihan,latihan ibunya selalu setia menunggunya di rumah,selalu bersabar dengan ulahnya…(Halah!Author melebih-lebihkan aja!tap bagus sih…buat efek!"kata Kushina sama sekali tak memikirkannya…

"Kamu boleh pergi sekarang kok…"kata Kushina."Makasih yah sudah nemenin emak…"

Kushina berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Naruto.

"E-emak!"panggil Naruto."Hari ini aye gak latihan dulu!"

Kushina menatap ."Lho kok gitchyu? latihan sono! biar jadi Hokage!"

"Demi nemenin emak!hari ini aye gak latihan!"ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Kushina tersenyum."Makasih Naruto…"

"ehehehehe…gak perlu berterima kasih mak…"

Kushina memegang tangan Naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"Yuk…pulang!emak masakin Ramen special buat kamu!"kata Kushina tersenyum manis.

"Bener nih mak?"seru Naruto girang.

Kushina mengangguk.

"ASYIKKKKK!"teriak Naruto sambil mengikuti langkah emaknya…

Setelah mereka sampai ke rumah dan Kushina selesai memasak ramennya…

"Ramen sih ramen…tapi…"ucap Naruto lirih.

"Apa?"Tanya Kushina keras.

"kok mie-nya toge sihhhhhhhhh!"seru Naruto sambil memegang sumpit yang penuh togenya.

"Belajar makan sayur!"

"Uuuh…"Naruto menatap sumpitny."Happ!"Naruto melahap toge itu

"Gimana?Enak 'kan?"Tanya Kushina antusias.

"Uhhh…"keluh Naruto."Sial bet sih gue…"batinnya sambil terus memakan ramennya.

Pada sore hari…

"Author,Kushina,Naruto,ato siapa aje…"kata Minato lirih."TOLONG GUEEE!"teriak Minato dari atas bawahnya dah penuh cewek-cewek lebay memanggil namanya.

"Kita tolong gak nih?"Tanya Author kepada Kushina dan Author.

"Kita?elo aja kali gue kagak!"jawab Kushina dan Naruto berbarengan sambil berjalan memunggungi Author.

"Yeeee…"Author manyun.

"Author!mo makan Ramen gak?"seru Kushina kepada Author.

"Ya mau donk!"

"Ya udah ayo ikut!"

Author berlari menuju Kushina.

"Kushina tolong gue!"teriak Minato."Gue juga pengen makan Ramen loe!"Uwahh!"

- THE END -

Gimana ceritanye? Bagus kagak?kalo gak bagus ane minta maaf ye,Maklum aye Author baru…

Minato: Kejemnye…kok gak ada yang nolong gue sih…

Author : Gomenasai Minato-sama!aye Cuma ngikutin kata-kata Kushina-sama! jangan salahi aye…!

Minato : Kushina…kok loe ga nolongi gue sih…?

Kushina : Au ah gelap!

Author + Naruto: Wah jangan-jangan…

Kushina : Apa?

Naruto : Emak Cemburu !

Author : Iya HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kushina : Apa loe berdua bilang ?

*BAK BUK PLAK PLOK TWEEW*

Author + Naruto : UWAHH! Review ya! PLIZZZ!


End file.
